The Gamer's Girl - A Markiplier Fanfiction (More chapters to come)
by ThatGirlGoogle
Summary: Tekra, a famous YouTube gamer and her best friend, Markiplier, are special guests San Diego Comic Con and have their own fan meetup stalls. For months now, Mark had been hiding his love for Tekra and, while they're both having a break from the busy convention, Mark decides it is time to tell his friend his true feelings. How will Tekra react and what will it lead too? More to come!


**Where are we actually going with this?**

'_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand. Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day and I just wanna tell you I am.'_

_-Ed Sheeran, 2014_

***Tekra POV* **

'Fangirls, am I right?' We both chuckled. It was true, fangirls were crazy at times but at least we had them! 'I'm enjoying it here and all but it's nice to get away from the hustle and bustle for a while!' 'Tell me about it!'

We sat in silence for a while as we watched the Walking Dead panel on the lounge's large TV. It was only me and Mark in the room so it was quite quiet. The only sound we could hear was faint chatter the people below us in the convention centre and the actors speaking on the TV.

***Mark POV***

The atmosphere between Tekra and I was somewhat awkward as we sat in silence, watching the panel. Although my eyes were on the TV's screen, I wasn't really watching, just thinking about her. I couldn't get my mind straight. All I could think about was how amazingly stunning Tekra was and how much I felt for her. It was just us in the lounge. Now was the perfect time to tell her I loved her but I was scared. After all, she was my friend and I really didn't want to scare her away. No, I wouldn't tell her. _C'mon Mark! You can do this! What's the worst that could happen? If she freaks out you can say that it was just a joke!_ I thought to myself. 'Tekra?' Crap! The words slipped out of my mouth. There was no going back now.

'Yeah?' She replied, turning away from the TV screen and towards me. 'I… need to tell you something.' I turned towards Tekra and took her hands. I looked down at them as I said 'You know, you and I have been friends for a while now and… I noticed I felt something different when I was around you. It's not something I feel when I'm around Bob or Wade or any other of my friends for that matter.' I looked up at her, she looked a little confused. 'What kind of feeling? Like do you not like me or do you…?' 'No, no, nothing like that.' I interrupted as I smiled at her. 'It's a good feeling. What I'm trying to say is that…' Tekra looked at me, still with a confused expression on her face.' I don't get it.' I released her hands and put mine in the air, almost as if I was surrendering. 'All right, I'll just say it straight out. Tekra, I… I have feelings for you OK? There, I said it! _I _have feelings for you.' She stared at me for a while. She looked surprised at what I had just said and I could honestly understand why. It must be a huge shock for your friend to tell you that you love them! The room remained silent for a while before I broke the ice. 'Well…?' I asked, curious as to what her response was going to be.

***Tekra POV***

'Mark… I… I don't know what to say.' I stuttered completely lost for words. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god, Mark was in love with me! _He looked down at the ground and rested his forehead in his hand before lifting it up again. 'I'm sorry, Tekra. I had to tell you. It just felt like the right moment, what with us being alone and everything. If you don't want to be friends anymore I completely under…' I quickly put my finger to his lips to make him stop talking. 'I don't know what to say because I'm so happy you told me. The truth is… I've fallen for you as well. This past year I've realised that I actually…like you more than just a friend.' I removed my finger from his lips and placed my hand on his knee. 'R…really? So we've both been hiding all this time?' I nodded as I held a huge smile on my face. 'Tek… I can't believe this! This is just...' 'Insane!' We both exclaimed in unison. We both smiled sweetly at each other for a while before Mark stroked my cheek and whispered 'You're so beautiful. I think… I love you.' 'I think I love you as well.'

I got up from the couch and sat down on Mark's lap. I gazed at him while I ran my hand through his messy, dark brown hair. He moved his hands down to my waist and gently held my sides. I could feel his strong, muscular arms against me, all while he was gazing into my eyes with both love and compassion. I quickly looked at the clock on the back wall of the lounge. Ten minutes until our break was over. Mark noticed this and also looked at the clock. As we looked back at each other, I piped 'We don't have a lot of time but I'm sure I have time for one last thing.' 'What'd that be?' Mark mumbled. I quickly looked down and back up again. 'Let me kiss you. Then I'll know for sure.' 'I…yeah, of course you can. I already know I love you though.'

***Mark POV***

Tekra gave me a little smile as she heard my response and shuffled a little closer to me. Again, we gazed at each other as I ran my hand through her silky, long hair. I moved my face closer to hers so that our noses were side by side. My eyes were half closed and so were hers. I could feel her breath on my cheek as she whispered 'My silly Mark.' I nuzzled her as I murmured 'My beautiful Tekra.' Tekra moved even closer, so close that I could feel her chest against mine. She placed her hand on the space between my neck and my chest, I could feel my heart beating against her hand, beating faster than a runaway train, growing faster and faster with every passing second.

Our lips got closer and closer to each other. I shut my eyes and waited for contact. We got as close as possible to each other until finally, after waiting for such a long time, we kissed for only a few seconds. Tekra's lips were soft and enticing, I could taste the strawberry chap stick she had applied earlier on in the day. After the short amount of time we spent close to each other, we stopped kissing. We pulled away slowly and I half opened my eyes, as did she. 'Well…?' I gasped, completely love struck. There was a slight pause before I heard her reply. 'I'm…sure. I'm sure that I love you now.' Before I could add on, Tekra's lips attacked mine with passionate kissing. Before I knew it, I was passionately kissing her too and I could feel myself gripping her hips more tightly and my eyes flew shut again, savouring every moment. I felt Tekra moving her hand from my chest and up to my neck. I could feel her fingers wandering up and down my neck, making it tingle with every gentle touch. As I kissed her more fiercely, I began laying further back onto the couch, my enjoyment increasing with every moment. What an amazing feeling. It was as if the entire world had faded away and all there was, all that actually mattered, was us.

After a few minutes, we released each other. As our lips pulled away slowly and longingly, I felt the atmosphere between us suddenly change from a friendly one to a… well, more than friendly one. With my eyes still half closed I smiled at her softly. As she got up, I opened my eyes to see her smiling back at me. I took a deep breath and adjusted my hair which was, by now, extremely messy. I also got up to join her, chuckling a little as I tried to process what had just happened. Tekra went over to one of the tables in the lounge and picked up her purse, slinging it over her shoulder. 'We had best head back to our stalls. Could you meet me later at mine?' She asked inquisitively as if nothing had just happened. 'Uh… yeah, sure, no problem. I'll see you later.'

***Tekra POV* **

I began to walk towards the door of the lounge so that I could head back to my stall. Just as my hand gripped the handle, Mark stopped me. 'Tekra…?' He started as I turned around to look at him. He walked towards me and stopped a few feet away. 'Can we talk about this later?' Finished Mark with a longing look in his eyes. I nodded and added 'That'd be a good idea. We need to get all of this out into the open.' Mark nodded in return as I opened the door and left the lounge, only looking back to give him one more smile.

Outside the lounge stood two body guards preventing conventioners from entering. The one to the left of the door asked 'Miss Megumi, would you like me to escort you to your stall?' I thought for a moment before replying. 'No, I'll make my own way. Thank you for offering though.' As I walked away from the guard and out into the crowds of conventioners, the only thing that buzzed and swirled around my head was the moment I had just shared with Mark. I knew he was my friend and that it was wrong to feel such a way about him but it just felt right. Before I had time to think any longer, I arrived at my stall and took my place in front of my banner as a line of fans cheered. One by one they came up to greet me and take pictures. It was still a great feeling to feel loved by fans after all this time but it was an even better feeling knowing that the guy I wanted loved me in return.

Eventually, Mark went back to his stall which was across from mine and did exactly what I did. Between meeting fans, we gazed at each other and smiled but not for long because fans came up to us as if they were on conveyer belts. Soon, the convention centre closed for the day and all the visitors left leaving all the stall owners behind. I thanked the staff at my stall for coming before heading over to Mark's stall.

As I got there, Mark was just finishing thanking his staff as well. After finishing, he turned around to me and I was greeted with his broad, kind smile. 'Hey.' He beamed. 'Hi. How'd it go for you?' I asked. 'It went great as always. Got some awesome stuff.' Mark reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small clay doll of himself. It was extremely detailed and looked as if it had taken a long time to make. 'How awesome is that?' I laughed at how cute it was and also pulled a small, detailed clay doll of myself out of my pocket. 'Twinsies!' I exclaimed as I showed it to him before gently placing it back into my jacket pocket. We both chuckled before Mark added 'Should we head for the cab? I got one waiting outside.' 'Yeah, we might as well. There's nothing more for us to do here.' We then began walking side by side towards the main entrance of the hall, remaining silent as we walked. As we entered the cab, the only thing Mark said was 'Hotel Solara, please.' The cab driver nodded as he began driving away from the convention centre, still remaining silent.

The cab drove silently through the busy roads of San Diego, the driver's eyes fixed to the road with all the concentration he had. Mark sat silently next to me, scrolling through his phone so there was no conversation between us. 'Mark?' 'Hmm?' He replied, still not looking up from his phone. 'We need to talk about what happened this afternoon.' As soon as I said that, Mark turned off his phone, putting it into his jeans pocket and looked seriously at me. He cleared his throat and ruffled his hair before admitting 'Yeah, we certainly do.' He looked at the floor of the cab for a few seconds before looking up at me again. 'I meant every single word that I said in that lounge and that is the truth of it. I didn't hold back and during this conversation, I'm not gonna hold back either.' I was glad that he was being so honest to me, not all guys were like that. 'Ok, so are we gonna take it in turns or…?' 'Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea. Do you want to go first?' I questioned, on edge as I braced myself for what he was about to say.

Mark sighed before finally starting his speech. 'All right then. So… where do I begin? Yeah, every feeling I showed you today was truly how I felt. Nothing was fake, nothing was a lie, everything I said and did was meaningful. I had been waiting many, many months to actually have the guts to confess that to you because… well, you know, I'm a shy guy. I do think that you are the one, however cliché that may sound. I think that you would be the perfect girl for me. I mean, you're funny, you're pretty, you like the same things as I do and, I don't know, there's just something about you that makes me fall in love every time I see you. To put it in short, I'm totally serious about being in love with you.' His words were so heartfelt, so meaningful, that they took my breath away. Every single word he said about me making him fall in love every single day also made me realise something. I had fallen in love with him as well. Every single day since the time I realised it could be love, I fell in love over and over and over again.

***Mark POV***

I could see that she was taken aback by what I had said but I was happy I had said it. Tekra looked so happy as I spoke and hopefully, it had got into her mind and most importantly, her heart because I really did love her. She looked down at the ground before beginning, as if she was evaluating what I had said so she could add onto it. 'Mark, I totally agree with you when you said that everything that happened today was meaningful. What I did today was also meaningful. The kiss we had shared was the most romantic and amazing kiss I had ever had, mostly because finally I found someone who felt the same way about me as I did for them. I think you are extremely handsome and kind and everything that _I_ look for in a man. I am so in love with you and that is the whole, entire, pure truth. Honestly, I really, desperately want to be with you because, Mark, no one in this entire universe has made me feel the way I do with you and no one ever will.'

I could see tears welling up in Tekra's eyes as she finished. I was so happy about everything that she said and how that I was perfect for her. I totally agreed. She looked down at the floor and I could tell that she was silently weeping. I gently placed my hand on her chin and lifted up her head so that she was looking at me. Turns out I was right, she was crying. Small tears rolled down her face and her eyes looked so honest and truthful, not a lily or rose could look more honest and innocent. With my hand still cradling her chin, I wiped away her tears with my other hand. 'Tek, don't cry. I hate it when you cry. What you have just said is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard and I'm so glad you feel the same way.' She gazed at me for a while and I could see that her eyes were drying up. 'OK?' I whispered, gazing back. Tekra nodded gently as I removed my hand from her chin. 'That'a girl.' I added, as I flung my arms around her and hugged her.

'Here we are guys. That'll be 45 bucks.' I had been so concentrated on Tekra that I hadn't even noticed we arrived at the hotel! I handed the taxi driver the money and we both left the cab, thanking the driver before heading to the main entrance of the hotel. As we walked up to the doors, I suddenly felt Tekra's hand holding onto mine. I stopped in my tracks after I felt this and turned to face her. Taking one of her hands in mine, I pushed a loose strand of hair behind Tekra's ear before taking her other hand with my free hand. Without uttering a word, I leaned towards her and gave her a small but passionate peck on the lips.

***Tekra POV***

After Mark had kissed me, I knew that we should be together. Everything about him was absolutely perfect and I knew that he was the one. Mark laughed slightly before placing his hand on my cheek and whispering 'Where are we actually going with this?' 'I don't know, but I wanna go somewhere.' He smiled nervously at me and added 'Then let's go somewhere.' Grinning up at him, I had a suspicion as to what he was trying to say. 'Mark Fischbach, are you saying what I think you're saying?' Mark smiled playfully at me and, before I knew it, he had lifted me up off the ground. I laughed loudly as my feet kicked about in the air. 'Well, if you mean me asking you to be my girlfriend, then yes. Oh, and by the way, I'm not putting you down until you answer.' I burst out laughing again. 'Alright! Alright! You can put me down now!' He placed my feet down on the ground again and my answer was definite. 'My answer is yes, of course.'

***Mark POV***

I felt my body fill with exhilaration as I heard her answer. _She said yes. She actually said yes! _I quickly pulled Tekra towards me. 'You, Tekra, have just made me the happiest YouTuber on the planet!' I beamed as she leapt up to kiss me yet again. Then, a playful thought came into my mind as if I had released my inner kid once again. I expressed it with one simple word. 'Piggyback?' I asked as I gave her a playful glance. 'Mark, people will think we're crazy!'

'Ah, c'mon Tekra! Just up to my room?'

'I don't know…'

'YOLO.' Tekra also gave me a playful look as she replied. 'Fine. What could possibly go wrong?' 'There's the girl!' I chimed before Tekra hopped onto my back. She was actually pretty light.

***Tekra POV***

As I held my arms tightly around Mark's neck, my legs around his back, Mark breathed 'Ready?' 'Giddy up!' I shouted as he began running into the hotel. I squealed with delight as we ran towards the staircase, receiving many odd looks from the people around us. Despite running up the stairs, Mark showed no signs of being tired in any way and continued to hold me firmly on his back. Finally, we came to the floor Mark's room was on and I jumped off his back with a thud. 'Damn, that was a workout!' He panted. I giggled at him as he unlocked his hotel room door, allowing me to enter first.

***Mark POV***

I closed the hotel room door firmly behind me, pulling my new girlfriend close to me. We both laughed for a minute as we thought about the receptionist's face when Tekra was riding on my back. After laughing for a few seconds, she slowly grabbed my face and kissed me. That triggered us to start passionately kissing each other with a hunger for love. I felt her place her hand on the back of my head, pushing my face even closer to hers. I moved my hands down from her hips and down to her lower back, just above her butt, not for one second breaking off the kiss. As we continued to kiss, I began nuzzling Tekra's face, desperately in love.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around me and trailed her hand up and down my chest. I supported her by grabbing her hips so that I was almost carrying her. Still holding onto Tekra, I moved slowly towards the bed and sat down on it. We were still kissing, with Tekra sitting with her legs around me, when I felt tugging at the collar of my shirt. I looked down at my collar to see Tekra's hands trying to pull my shirt off. I broke off our kiss with her looking slightly confused as to why. I held her hands and moved them from my collar down to the bottom of my shirt. Still holding onto her soft hands, I guided them up my shirt and onto my sides. I let go of her hands and slowly pulled off my t-shirt as Tekra watched.

When my shirt was completely removed, I began kissing her again for a short while. The kiss was broken off again but this time by Tekra. She grabbed my hands as I had done to hers before and placed them on her sides. Slowly, she also removed her t-shirt to reveal her perfect figure. She wore a red polka-dot bra with a small white bow in the middle. She was tan, she was slim, she was beautiful. Suddenly, she placed one of her hands on my chest and pushed me back onto the bed. Tekra then put herself onto her stomach so that she was lying on top of me. We began kissing once again as I rolled her over onto her side. I could feel a somewhat sexy atmosphere now and, by the looks Tekra was giving me, I knew what she wanted. Still not breaking off our kiss, I pulled the duvet over us and, before I knew I knew it, we were making sweet, passionate love to each other.

***Tekra POV***

I collapsed next to Mark, panting furiously. I stared up at the ceiling for a while as I tried to catch my breath. _That… was…incredible_ I thought, as I turned to look at Mark who was still looking up at the ceiling, panting. After a few seconds, he turned to me and breathed 'That was… something.' I shuffled over to him and gently placed my hand on his muscular, bare chest. His heart was beating so fast, I could have sworn that it was about to jump out of his chest. 'God, your heart is racing!' I exclaimed. Mark scoffed before bellowing 'Well, do you blame me?' I giggled at him before wrapping my arms around him and kissing him quickly on the lips. Mark kissed me again after that and we just gazed at each other. Mark's big, brown eyes were so deep and intriguing. They had a special sparkle in them that kept me wanting to look at them forever.

Without warning, Mark began laughing. This brought a smile to my face, I loved his deep, sexy laugh. 'What are you laughing at?' I chuckled as he continued to lightly laugh. 'Oh, nothing. The fact that this has just happened has hit me and to be blankly honest, I really can't believe I've just slept with you.' I began to laugh along with him, also realising what had just happened. I couldn't believe it either and all we could both do was laugh.

'Mark? Are you in here?' A voice from the door called. We immediately stopped laughing but before we could even move, the person speaking came through the door and towards the bed. 'Hide, hide!' Mark whispered fiercely as I tried my best to hide myself under the duvet.

***Mark POV***

'I tried to see if Tekra was coming to hang out but when I knocked on the door there was no…' The visitor stopped dead in his tracks as he saw me lying shirtless in the bed. It was Toby! He looked oddly at me. 'Uh… Mark? Why are you in bed?' He questioned. I thought of a lie quickly so that he wouldn't suspect that Tekra was hiding next to me. 'Oh… I was just, uh… taking a nap. You know Comic Con is tiring and all that stuff.' Toby nodded and added 'Fair enough. I might go for a nap later as well. Anyway, I found this awesome clip of us from Comic Con!' He walked over to the end of the bed and sat down before shuffling up the bed towards me, dangerously close to Tekra. He held his phone with both hands and attempted to play the video. 'Some fans must've recorded us doing Just Dance. You're face halfway through though is pri…' Toby was interrupted by a quiet sneeze coming from underneath the duvet. As he looked around, he asked 'What was that?' 'Oh… you know these thin hotel walls! Someone must've sneezed in the other room.' Toby, however, was having none of it. 'Nah, nah, nah, nah. It was someone in this room. I know it wasn't you and it certainly wasn't me.' Toby then looked at me inquisitively. 'You're hiding someone, aren't you?' He piped as he got up off the bed and began walking around the room, looking under every piece of furniture. 'What? That's crazy talk!' 'No, it's not! I know you're hiding someone. Is it your _secret_ girlfriend? Is it one of the maids?' He gasped. 'Is it a _fangirl_?!'

_Hell, why lie?_ I thought to myself. 'Alright, Toby. You got me. I'm hiding someone.' I admitted. 'Well, where are they?' He asked as he looked around. I sighed before sticking my head under the duvet. I whispered to Tekra 'He knows. You'd better come out.' As I sat up, Tekra emerged from under the duvet, slowly and looking embarrassed. She waved nervously at Toby. 'Hi, Toby.' She stuttered as she also sat upright. The look on Toby's face was priceless. His eyes grew as wide as saucers and his mouth fell open as he dropped his phone with a thud onto the floor. 'Wha… wha…? M-Mark? WHAT THE FUCK IS TEKRA DOING IN YOUR BED? SHIT, DON'T ANSWER THAT! WAIT, ARE YOU'RE DATING TEKRA?!' He never usually swore, only when he was surprised or agitated so if this didn't prove he was surprised, nothing will! 'Yes, Toby. I am.' 'Holy…holy shit…I can't believe it! Oh my god… So you guys must've been… OH GOD. Oh god, I'm so sorry for walking in on you. Holy crap… I… I can't process this…' Toby began to look a little pale and weak. 'I…don't feel so good… I can't…' Before Toby finished, he fainted flat out on the floor. 'Shit!' I shouted as I threw on some jogging pants over my underwear so I could help him.

I kneeled beside him and slapped his face gently a few times. 'Toby? Bud? Can you hear me?' I saw Tekra on the other side of the room, quickly pulling her clothes on before rushing over to Toby's other side. He was out cold. 'Crap! What should we do?!' 'Go get Allie!' I commanded and, no sooner was that said, Tekra sprang up and left the room in search of Toby's P.A, Allie.

'_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine. Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight until it is through and know I'll be here holding you, as long as you're mine.' _

_Idina Menzel and Norbert Leo Butz_


End file.
